Secret Love
by purkle-dragon-goddess
Summary: (SetoxJou limish) While together boys think of each other and their feelings towards one another.


**Title:  Secret Love**

**Author:  purkle dragon goddess**

**Rating:  R, more lime than lemon**

**Pairing(s):  Seto x Jou**

**Original Characters:  No!**

**Type: _yaoi_**

**Status: _one-shot/ songfic_**

**Spoilers:  ummm let me think...no**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yugioh, or the song.**

**Summary:**  **Senseless PWP, Seto and Jou are thinking of each other and how they feel while together.**

A/N:   Not sure what this song sounds like...never heard it!  Nevertheless, this came just from a quick glance at the lyrics...

Because I noticed, I was writing this from both boys POV and I really didn't want to write that I was changing it every time I'm using:

/song/ for Jou's song sections followed by his thoughts

~song~ for Seto's song sections followed by his thoughts

/The night has no secrets.

When we are together./

I run to you, daylight gone from the sky.  This is our time...always in the dark of night, keeping us hidden.  

If my friends knew about this, what would they say?  Would I even care?  You are the only one who truly knows me...my other soul.  I laugh thinking back to our first kiss, your soft lips touching mine.  The caress so gentle of a first time love, awakening a giant roller coaster of emotions I never knew before.  Where had you been all my life...corny I know but true...had I really overlooked you all that time before?

Ever since that night...ever since then we have no secrets from each other...only the world. 

I fall as your arms wrap around me, holding me tight.  Don't let me go, please, never let me go.

~Look into my eyes.

You'll always be mine!~~

Your eyes sparkle in the pale moon light, how I love to gaze into them, drowning in their depths.  I know the light I see in them reflects in mine as well, my eyes glowing with the passion I feel for you.  I can't look at you in the day light knowing the others will see...but I know you understand.  "Mine!"  Possessive and obsessive as hell I know...but still I know that's what you are.

I take your mouth with mine, I missed you too much, been away from you for too long.   The sweet taste that is you entices my hunger; I need you now more than ever.  Maybe just a little to eager, our kiss grows stronger.  With you I can lose all control, taking and giving us both what we want.

~How can I tell you

What I feel inside?~

Do you realize what you mean to me?  How long I've want someone like you in my life?  The long hidden battle scars covered in a web designed to keep others out...how did you get in?  There was an emptiness, where no light could get through but you filled it.  Now joy and comfort, companionship, love live where nothing did before.  What did I do to deserve this?

I take you to my room, keeping my hands on your body the whole way.  I can't stay away from you like this, I need you to understand what it is you do to me.  We fall on the bed entangled in each other, clothing nearly torn from our bodies in our rush to be as one.

/You are my world!

I can't say goodbye.../

You are everything to me now, my light, and my love.  I never realized before how much I need you, maybe more so than you need me.  I've only gone through the motions until now, unable to feel the way life said I should.  But here with you I feel alive, before there was only a smile plastered on my face the emotions never reaching inside.

Your hands running over my body, the touch reaching down into me, bringing me to life.  I live only under your caress, only here am I truly able to know what life is like.  You place your mouth on my neck, softly sucking and nipping at my skin and I moan in your embrace.  If you asked me to leave, I would die.

/Lying beside you,

Time seems to fly./

Our time here is so short; there is never enough time together.  Your hands reach further down touching me in so many intimate spots.  You know every inch of my body, just where to go to make me yours.  I don't want this to end, not so soon.  I pull you closer to me, letting you know I want you in every way.   Instead, you use your mouth and hands on me, taking me over the deepest edges; making me wait for what I want the most, you and me as one.  

~My heart's beating stronger

When you're by my side!~

My blood flows quicker like this, as you move under me, arching up trying for more.  I know you think I'm just teasing you, but I couldn't hurt you.  Not like this.  It's too close to an old memory of mine, locked far away in the past.  I want this for both of us, our pleasure thrown together, joining us as one.  

I know you can't hold on much longer so I join with you.  We move in rhythm flowing together as wave rushing to shore.  Our bond bringing us together every time we part.  I want to stay this way forever, why does it end so soon?

/How can I tell you

What I feel inside?/

My world crashes in a bright light.  Our bodies climb their finally peaks and again I fall to the ground.

I have to smile at you; your hair messed up, sweaty and glowing.  I like that look on you, you should do it more often.  So much is going through my head right now, will I ever be able to say what you do to me?  I'm not afraid to say it...but if I do...will you say it too?  If this is the end...I'm not afraid of it.  I've loved...do love...am loved?  Is that what this was?  I only know how I feel right now.  I wonder how you do...

~You are my world!

I can't say goodbye...~

I hold you close, feeling you tremble slightly, and wonder why.  You always leave me now, or soon after, maybe that's it.  Do you want to leave me already?  I don't want you to.  How do I make you understand, I don't think I could live without you now?  How do I make you see what you mean to me?  How do I...

A soft whisper caressed the golden blond hair...one word...

"Stay..."


End file.
